Amel
Amel is an evil spirit first mentioned in the novel Queen Of The Damned. He is the essence of vampirism and is the source of their powers as well as their bloodlust. Biography Early Life 6,000 years ago, Maharet and Mekare lived as witches not far from the land of Kemet (now Egypt). There, they communicated with spirits and practiced the art of witchcraft with their mother. Most of these spirits were benign and would perform minor feats at the request of the witches. Sometimes, though, malevolent spirits would make their presence known and would attempt to get the attention of mortals through tricks and bragging about their powers. One such spirit called himself Amel. He claimed to like the taste of human blood and was able to draw small amounts from Mekare and Maharet's mother. The witches told Amel to leave, and he did, but only after issuing a warning that someday, they would need to call on him. Shortly thereafter, their mother died and Mekare and Maharet prepared for a ritual feast wherein they would consume the body of their mother and absorb her knowledge and power. The ritual was interrupted, however, by soldiers from Kemet who had come to take them to the court of King Enkil and Queen Akasha. Their subsequent mistreatment by the queen lead Mekare to call on Amel, despite her sister's warnings against it. Amel responded by bedeviling the royal household and the sisters were ordered released, but not before being ritually raped in front of the whole court by Khayman, the king's steward. A year later, Mekare and Maharet were living once again at home, now with Miriam, the child of Maharet's rape by Khayman. Once again the soldiers from Kemet came to take them, this time with Khayman commanding the troops. He told them that even after they had been released, Amel had been causing trouble. He had inhabited Khayman's home, caused poltergeists, and would give him no rest. Eventually, the King and Queen went in to confront the spirit under the belief that Enkil could tame the violent demon. However, they were struck down by assassins. Amel entered Akasha's dying body as her soul was escaping, placing her soul back into her corpse and then inhabiting her flesh and blood along with Akasha's soul, reanimating her lifeless corpse and endowing her with immortality as well as a thirst for blood. Akasha thereafter drained Enkil of all his blood, allowing him to drink of her blood so that Amel's essence and power joined with his body as well. This fusion between a spirit with a taste for blood and the corpses of corporeal beings with the means to take blood resulted in the first vampires. ''Queen of the Damned'' Later Akasha drank all of Enkil's blood, thus reabsorbing his portion of Amel into herself, increasing her power two-fold. Later as Akasha was killed by Mekare; the same woman who would then devour her heart and brain and take Amel into herself thus becoming the new Queen of Damned. So long as Amel remains imprisoned inside a human corpse he will continue to provide his essence for the vampires and only when he is no longer bound to a corporeal host, or when Makare dies, will all vampires die. Powers & Abilities The extent of Amel's powers is unknown. He is, however, the source of all vampiric abilities. *'Immortality' - As a spirit, Amel does not age and can live eternally. This ability was inherited by vampires. *'Flight' - As a spirit, Amel was independent of gravity. This ability, which is called the "Cloud Gift", is developed in vampires of significant age or power. *'Possession' - As a spirit, Amel can infuse himself into the flesh of other beings. Thus far, he has only possessed human corpses, resulting in vampires. *'Telekinesis' - Amel can move physical objects without touching them. He used this power to torment Khaymen by causing poltergeists. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Queen of the Damned Category:Spirit Category:Vampires